


Waiting Featuring Anxiety

by orphan_account



Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Thoughts, How Do I Tag, answer your phones people, checking the time, i banish ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s 12:08You’re not hereYou’re not comingWas it meDid you not come because something is wrong with meAm I wrong
Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565038
Kudos: 1





	Waiting Featuring Anxiety

You said we would meet at 12  
It is 10  
I’ll go exactly at 11:30  
I don’t want to be late

I keep checking the time  
11:21  
11:22  
11:23  
It’s almost 11:30  
11:24

I’m here  
I’m waiting for you  
You’re not here yet  
I check the time  
11:45  
15 more minutes  
Maybe the location is wrong  
I check through our texts  
It’s right

It’s 12  
You’re not here  
Did I mess up  
I messed up  
It’s 12 and you’re not here  
You said you would be here  
You’re not  
Was I wrong  
Did I get the time wrong  
Did I get the location wrong  
Am _I _wrong  
I double—no triple—check  
You said 12  
You said here  
You’re not here__

____

____

It’s 12:01  
I call  
You do not answer  
I text  
You do not answer  
You’re not here

It’s 12:08  
You’re not here  
You’re not coming  
Was it me  
Did you not come because something is wrong with me  
Am I wrong

It’s 12:12  
You’re here  
You apologize for being late  
I smile and I lie  
It’s fine  
Nothing is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> In class, we listened to Sabrina Benaim’s ‘Explaning Depression to My Mother’ and the teacher made us write our thoughts. I wrote this instead


End file.
